Future Rock Star
by shopgirl152
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Marceline dreamed of being a Rock Star. But sadly, that dream always seemed distant. Until the day she sang in a music store and realized that her dream might not be so far fetched after all. one-shot songfic.


**A/N 1: **I guess you could say this is a prequel (of sorts) to the first issue of the Adventure Time comic mini series Marceline and the Scream Queens. The last portion is taken word for word from the second page of the comic book. I do not own it; it belongs to Pendleton Ward and the lovely comic book writers and illustrators.

**A/N 2**: Song used: Jukebox Hero/I Love Rock and Roll from the Rock of Ages movie soundtrack.

* * *

"Ugh. I can't believe you dragged me to a music store." Princess Bubblegum crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh relax Bonnibel. It'll be good for you. Besides, you spend waay to much time cooped up in that Candy Palace of yours. You need to get out more." Marceline floated down the aisles, pausing every so often to flip through CDs. "Now, let's see…"

"Get out more. Hmph." The Princess frowned, flipping through some nearby CDs. "So…why are we here? I mean, what are we looking for?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

"Yeah. That's helpful."

Marceline whipped around, glaring. "Hey, you know what? If you're so offended by the fact that you're in a lowly music store, you can just leave." She floated off. "I don't need your help; I can find it on my own."

Bubblegum paused, watching as the Vampire Queen turned the corner and floated down another aisle. She sighed, following after her. "Marceline, wait." The Vampire stopped mid-float, turning around. "I-I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. I really do want to help you. Just…tell me what we're looking for and I'll help you find it."

She sighed. "You can't help me."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." Marceline was about to float away when Bubblegum grabbed her by the ankle.

"Try me. Maybe I will understand. And if I don't, I'll try to understand."

"Okay." Marceline gently floated downwards until both her feet touched the ground. "See, what I'm looking for? It isn't really a thing. I mean, it kinda is, but…" she grumbled. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't. Promise."

"Well…" the Vampire Queen's face lit up. "I'm looking for Rock Stardom!"

"What?"

"You know, Rock Stardom. It's like this: ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of having a band. You know, get a group together, lay down some cool jams, travel, that kind of thing. I mean, I want our music to be known!" She rose up, floating above the aisles. "I want people to cheer for the music! I want to have that moment where, when I hold the microphone out to the crowd, they sing along. Because they have listened to every single CD that I—that me and my band—have ever cut." Marceline floated back to the ground and sighed. "There'd be no other feeling like it."

"No other feeling like it?"

"See, the only other feeling that could rival it would be the day I made this." The Vampire Queen reached behind her back, grabbing her cherished guitar. She began to play a melody, singing. "Bought a beat up six string, in a second hand store. Didn't know how to play it, but I knew for sure." The music picked up tempo, becoming louder. "That one guitar, felt good in my hands, didn't take long, to understand. Just one guitar, slung way down low, was a one way ticket, only one way to go.

Marceline floated over to the check out counter, landing on top of it and grabbing a microphone from the cash register, singing into it, the song getting louder. "So I started rockin—"

Down below, Princess Bubblegum smiled, joining in. "Rockin."

"That's the spirit Princess!" A rare grin appeared on the vampire's face as she continued singing. "Ain't never gonna stop no. Gotta keep on rockin—"

"Rockin."

"Someday gonna make it to the top, singing—"

Just as Marceline was about to head into the next verse, Finn and Jake barged through the doors. "Oh oh! I know this part!" Finn jumped up and down with excitement.

Princess Bubblegum turned around. "Finn? Jake? What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry Princess. Didn't mean to interrupt," Jake apologized. "It's just that Finn and I heard Marceline singing from outside and we—"

"Thought we'd come in and sing too," Finn finished. He turned to Marceline. "Can we sing too Marce? On just that one part? Jake and I are really good at it and it's a sick jam."

Marceline shrugged. "Sure. But if you interrupt me again—"

"Oh we won't. Promise."

"Hit it!" Jake instructed.

The Vampire Queen glared at the dog and human before strumming the guitar. "Singing—"

Finn and Jake grinned, singing in unison. "I love rock and roll, so put another track on the iPod baby. I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with me."

Marceline bent over backwards, singing into the microphone.

_In a town without a name  
__in a heavy downpour  
__thought I passed my own shadow  
__by the backstage door…_

Just as quickly, she bend forwards, alternating between bending forwards and backwards as she headbanged to the words she was singing, the guitar screaming.

_Like a trip to the past  
__to that day in the rain  
__and that one guitar  
__made my whole life…_

"Chaaaannnggeee…"

Finn and Jake put their arms around each other's shoulders, coming in right on cue. "And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me. Singin—"

Marceline came back in, singing as loudly and with as much energy as she had before. "And be iPod Hero."

"So put another track on the iPod baby—"

"I'm an iPod Hero—"

"So come and take your time and dance with me."

"Just that one guitar, iPod Hero—"

From in front of them came the sweet sounding, yet just as strong voice of Princess Bubblegum. "Got stars in my eyes."

Finn and Jake stopped, staring open mouthed at her. "Whoa," Finn said. "Princess, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Well I—"

"Way to go Bonnibel!" Marceline grinned, offering the Princess her hand. "Come on!"

"Marceline, no. Standing up there is to undignified for a Princess."

"Sure it is. But not for a Rock Princess!" Before Bubblegum could protest, Marceline grabbed her around the waist, effortlessly pulling her upwards and setting her on the counter next to her.

"Marceline! I can't sing in front of all these peo—wow." Her eyes widened; everyone in the store was staring at them, waiting for the song to continue.

The Vampire Queen laughed. "We have an audience Princess. Best not to disappoint them." She leaned over, whispering. "This is what I was talking about; can't you feel the energy?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled softly at the vampire, whispering. "You know, I think I do." She took Marceline's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Marceline continued singing. "iPod Hero—"

Bubblegum came in right on pitch. "Ahhh!"

"iPod Hero—"

"Stars! Stars!" The Princess pumped a fist in the air, grinning as Finn and Jake joined in.

"I love rock and roll!"

"iPod Hero!"

"Stars! Stars!"

"So come and take your time and dance with me!"

"iPod Hero!"

"Stars! Stars!"

"I love rock and roll!"

"iPod Hero!"

"Stars! Stars!"

"So come and take your time and dance with me!"

Bubblegum leaned over, singing into the microphone along with Marceline. "Stars in our eyes—"

A guitar rift followed and Marceline hoisted her guitar in the air as all four of them ended the song, singing in unison:

"I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!"

A cheer went up from the crowd and everyone clapped as the Vampire Queen looked around in awe.

"Wow Marceline! That was amazing!" Finn cheered.

"Yeah…thanks." She set her guitar to the side, pulling Princess Bubblegum down with her as the two sat on the edge of the counter while the crowd dispersed.

"What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"I dunno. I mean, that was awesome and everything, but…" she hung her head. "Did it sound good?"

"Good? Marceline, it sounded amazing!"

"It did?"

"Yes!" Bubblegum gave the vampire's hand a squeeze, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek while Finn and Jake had their backs turned.

Marceline blushed. "Th-thanks Bonnibel. That—" she swallowed. "That really means a lot."

"Anytime." The Princess leaned in, whispering. "You'll be a great Rock Star someday."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

_One year later…_

Marceline floated above the treetops, breathing in the early morning air. This was it; today was the day that could either make or break her future career as a Rock Star. She turned to the three creatures behind her.

"This is it you guys. New sound. New album. Our first full on tour." She grinned wickedly, feeling the energy in the air. "Our band's gonna change lives."


End file.
